Empty Shells
by luv9
Summary: Pein gave their life back, but now it was how they used it that changes everything. Will Sasori echo the same mistakes he made in his past? SasorixSakura
1. Metamorphosis

Metamorphosis

What lead him home to the place he betrayed, the place that could have been nothing but the sand that now blow through his hair before clearing. It was nothing to him.

Then why; now that he was the walking dead did he return.

Redemption from his old ways?

Yearned for the sense of somewhere to return to?

A home?

What did it matter now that Akatsuki lay dead.

But they weren't dead, they were more alive now then ever before.

As if anyone had noticed yet.

But she did…

--

The wind brought a gentle gust of sand as it danced around him slowly reviling Sunagakure. He was far enough to watch as the sun pelted onto the buildings letting them slightly glimmer. It was a flitting thought he could careless for: the beauty of his old village. He could have kept walking, go into the village at least… when was the last time he saw it? Oh yes, with Deidara, when they kidnapped the Kazekage… then I died.

'What am I still doing here?'

"Hey." A soft spoken voice stated. He turned his head slightly, his eyes widened for a moment, comprehending the women behind him. Her unique pink hair and sea foam eyes that could only befit one person. His murderer.

"You going to Suna or what?" She had spoken once again, hinting his speechlessness.

He looked back to the village then towards her once again. "I don't know yet."

She smiled slightly at the idea of the man's dilemma. Truly it hadn't been much of a surprise that the kunoichi had not recognized him. His red hair had slightly faded as the sand painted it with its dirt and earth, as well as his face not yet subdue with wrinkles but still held an air of wisdom. He was in his original body, right before he had turned himself into a puppet, and become his own puppeteer.

Pein had revived the Akatsuki as the body they held before their heart had ever stopped. But they weren't Akatsuki anymore which explained his change in clothing. Pein is dead, their leader is dead. Yet he revived his subordinates for what purpose?

And so the pink-haired kunoichi, Sakura Haruno stood by him not knowing he was suppose to be dead.

"Your going to get sand all over you dress like that, here." She said as she began removing her scarf, and wrapped it around his neck and head, shielding him from the sudden winds of sand. He didn't stop her, it wasn't as if he'd truly needed the scarf, he'd lived in harsh terrain for years this was nothing but a light breeze on a summers day. But as if he'd felt paralyzed by death so long that the slight brush of her hand was so welcoming onto the cold of his skin, that he'd done nothing. "What's your name anyways?"

It would have been simple to give himself an allies, like as if it was for the seer entertainment of her reaction to who he was he spoke with sudden intensity. "Akasuna no Sasori."

Her soft smile faded slowly in sudden realization but she didn't look quite surprised as he'd hoped she be. "I knew you looked familiar…" she looked to him almost angry but her eyes viewed differently as if she could easily break in tears. "Why are you alive?… what are you even doing here…"

He slightly tilted his head away from her gazing back towards Suna. "I don't know." He answered truthfully, he didn't know but really he couldn't have care much: he was breathing, just that.

"Don't turn your back on me!" She acted as if she wear to hit him firmly holding her fist, before loosing it, as she noticed that he began to walk towards the sand village. "What are you…" she said blankly as he continued to ignore her. "You cant just go inside and pretend they will let you in with open arms! Pretend that I will let you set one foot on Sunagakure!"

"Sakura…"

She hesitated and calmed quickly, surprised he even took the effort to remember her name. Yet he stopped in his tracks still not facing her, it slightly pissed her off that it didn't seem like he wouldn't take her threats seriously but she stood her ground and listened.

"How long has it been…"

It took her a moment to realize what he meant but she answered. "Three years."

"I've been away that long…" Then he continued to pace forward.

"Stop!" She demanded her fist curled tightly as he ignored her. "I told you to stop!" Her brows furrowed angrily at his lack of attention. "That's it!" She raced forward her palms glowing with hot chakra. She pulled the scarf that she knotted around his neck and pulled him to face her before throwing a hard punch at his face making his body nimbly fall a few feet away in the sand. She was slightly surprised at his lack of defence he'd place for himself. Like he'd wanted to mock her ability, or maybe he'd simply hadn't or couldn't avoid the blow? But that was impossible… but so is him being alive.

He arose on all fours as he faced back toward her the blood made it's way from his mouth. He took his hand to wipe the crimson substance from his chin before speaking. "That hurt kunoichi, I haven't felt pain in decades." He slowly got to his feet, understanding full well that his body had not yet fully recovered from death. And so his face ached more then what that punch should have felt, now it was substantial… he was alive.

"Good, cause the next one will hurt more." She stated gripping him on his shirt as Sakura swung another punch to his face causing him to fall to the sand once again, this time droplet's of blood stained the earth beneath him. He got up slowly, smirking as he looked towards her. "You could do this all day, just to prove I'm alive."

"I don't care if your alive or the walking dead, your not going to step foot into this village, not while I'm here…" And she ran to him head on and landed her fist onto his stomach and quickly with her other hand held onto him so he wouldn't hit the ground, she punched his stomach again and again before setting one on his face letting him go so that he could land on his back. "Go back to your fucking grave!"

He noticed the more she punched him the less chakra she used, and he was grateful, he felt himself in so much pain that the sudden shock of the new sensation of agony filled him but he held back his yells, instead he brought about a groan he could not contain. He panted on the sandy floor hearing her footsteps come closer. "I cant fight back…"

"I know you have no chakra reserves and you move so slow anyone would be ashamed to call you Akatsuki." She knelt down by him she noticed his blood staining her scarf that he'd worn but she quickly dismissed it as she stared soberly to him. She was a healer after all seeing someone in pain is what was her reputation to fix, and even a bad man didn't change her feelings of that concept. "Answer me why are you still alive."

Sasori began to laugh slightly a rare sight to see from such a stoic character but never the less he found her question some what amusing. "I told you, I don't know, even I don't hold all the answers…" Sakura was infuriated by then but she claimed herself rapidly as she began to place a chakra filled hand onto his chest. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "It's as if you can't produce chakra anymore… its completely gone no indication of chakra ever being created throughout your system…"

He smirked. "No more Jutsu's huh?"

"You're an actually human as well no more wood and steal… I'm going to take you into cavity the Kazekage will deal with you." She stated as her hands chakra began to disappear.

"I've been to hell and back, there is nothing anyone can do to match that."

"We try." Sakura smirked. "Now get up."

Sasori began to rise before hissing the pain from his broken ribs which now presented themselves. Sakura instinctively wrapped his arm around her neck helping him rise to his feet then she began to walk nicely in pace with his footsteps. It irritated him that she had beat him to the point that he could not even get up, just to make sure she knew he couldn't defend himself. Ridiculous the thought to feel pain and the touch of everything around him, he felt weak now that he wasn't an everlasting artwork no more, but mortal. The ability to age and rot was what he dreaded, though he did die. But he wont make that mistake again. 'I cant be a ninja now that I know my body fights against me.' He thought silently.

"Sasori, shut up and don't say anything, understood." Sakura demanded though Sasori could careless of her orders. It irked her but she let that pass as they came close to Suna's gate.

"Ah Haruno Sakura, the Kazekage is expecting you- and who's your friend?" The guardsmen spoke friendly, all knowing of Sakura's great talents that helped salvage their people in one way or another.

She spoke kindly smiling letting no interest in them knowing that she was carrying a rouge ninja from their village. "He's a friend, he's pretty wreaked up by the wind."

"Yea careful about the sand storms out there, you could have died; good thing you were along side ms. Haruno though." The guardsmen stated smiling back towards Sakura.

Sasori said nothing to the man, instead Sakura started walking him in. "Well I'll see you around fujimo-san!" She replied waving him with a hand as she continued through the crowd of people, there seemed to be preparations for a festival soon to come, and it gave Sakura time to reminisce of her childhood when she want to celebrations with her father and mother.

That was before Sasori cut through her thoughts. "Why didn't you leave me for them to handle, where are you taking me brat."

Sakura glared towards him for a moment before sighing. "I'm taking you straight to the Kazekage, I don't want you to come up with anything while I'm not around." Sasori smirked she still believed he was insanely strong even in this condition. It was flattering she overestimated his abilities.

Sasori began to straighten out his back so he didn't need to lean on Sakura for support. But the pain from his ribs stung out once more and he groaned and hissed again and again before Sakura stopped and placed a healing hand on Sasori's abdomen. "Stop trying to fix everything yourself your just going to cause more pain."

Sasori ignored her instead he focused on the slight healing of his bones it was a simple relief, she hadn't healed it completely considering the situation but just enough that he didn't have to lean against her too much. It didn't take long to reach the Kazekage's building every ninja let her pass easily knowing her appointment at the establishment. They walked a flight of stairs that made Sasori hesitant but none the less he was able to counter it. Sakura opened the door into Gaara's office and placed Sasori down onto a chair.

Gaara eyed them suspiciously. "Sakura, who's…" Sakura unravelled the scarf around Sasori to revile his entire face. "Akasuna no Sasori…"

Sasori gave a 'hn' in response not particularly liking the thought of prison at the moment. But instead Gaara stood to walk towards them, as Sakura spoke. "I had found him in front of Sunagakure, he has no chakra or any sign of ever being such, as well as a weak body stability; he has no possibility of performing any taijutsu, but I wounded him slightly just in case." She had explained confirming any information she'd gathered. "I theorized Pein must have revived the Akatsuki as he revived the dead from Konoha only months ago, before he died."

Gaara nodded, pondering her information before answering her. "Your mission here in Suna was that I explained to you the sudden appearances of the dead Akatsuki. This includes Kisame, who was found in the land of mist as well as both Hidan in grass and Deidara in stone. You were to take up the responsibility in the capture of Sasori considering you have fought him before; and discover the sudden weakness they were found with."

Sakura was not much surprised of the contents of her mission. She nodded in response. "Understood."

"Sakura you'll have a apartment, while Sasori will be in the medical building. You'll begin your investigation as soon as you can." Gaara said softly. "If you need anything just ask."

"Thank you Kazekage-sama. I mean Gaara." Sakura smiled still forgetting his annoyance of friends calling him of his high ranked title.

Gaara nodded and dismissed her, a Suna guardsmen took hold of Sasori and escorted them both to the medical building Sasori will be kept prisoner in.

The building was a sense of security for her, of home, after all, considering she practically had lived there. People could have said it wasn't healthy to work too much. But it was far from work, it was a passion to save lives to help. It was her home, the large family she'd do anything to protect.

Sasori on the other hand wasn't too thrilled to be confined in such a place, but it was steps better then jail cells. So he sat onto the white covered bed as if to test the spring. "Well its no coffin." He'd stated sarcastically.

Sakura in turn rolled her eyes. "Lay down get some rest, heal those wounds of yours."

"I've been asleep for years, I'm too tired to go back to bed." Sasori smirked, yet he laid on the bed anyways careful not to place too much pressure on his ribcage.

"Just be a good boy; I'll be back tomorrow." Sakura stated, it was irritating how now that he was proven weak and defenceless he could be treated as a mere child. He clenched his jaw slightly when she turned to leave and the door shut and locked tightly. He took a visual around the room: completely white with no sight of a window. Looked like they were taking any necessary precautions, as if he'd even contemplated the idea of suicide. You cant live forever if your dead.

Instead Sasori lifted his head back, letting the silence of the room invoked him. Suddenly and irksome sound alongside an unfamiliar feeling erupted from within him.

"I'm hungry."

--

A/N: Comments and or feedbacks are always appreicatated :)


	2. Parasites

Parasites

Sakura awoke somewhat early that morning eager to complete her investigation. The night before the guardsmen escorted her to her temporary apartment where he'd given her Sasori's classified files along with her mission's description file with any other necessary information she may need. She studied the documents until it was imprinted in her head.

And now her own notes she'd taken with her as she walked down the hospitals corridors. Noting that Sasori was scheduled for scan's and medical examinations. Sakura found the guardsmen outside the scanning room expecting her arrival. He'd opened the door with a kind gesture as She walked through.

She took the time to take a clear visual of her surroundings while she walked up to the other nurses in the area. "Oh Sakura-san!" one nurse said her brown locks shook in motion as she'd practically ran up to her. "Were having plenty of trouble with Sasori, it looks like he doesn't seem to want to cooperate during the scans."

"His impatient and he doesn't plan to hold still for at least ten minuets." Said another women pointing towards the shaded glass where Sasori was bickering with another older nurse.

Sakura sighed. "Well lets see if I can do anything." She walked around the glass into where Sasori's scanning took place.

"Your just like granny Chiyo, your all a colony of hags." Sasori stated through clenched teeth. "If you think I'm going to lay there for ten minuets-"

"Sasori." Sakura's voice cut through the air and all went silent as Sasori cocked his head to one side so that he could gaze at her with narrow eyes.

"Yes."

"You want to try to be patient for ten minuets? Its for your own good." Sakura stated tiresomely.

Sasori became instantly provoked. "Brats shouldn't interrupt while grown ups are talking." He noted towards the elderly nurse.

"It's the only way we can check your entire system without a use for a brakeman." Sakura stated while she stepped towards him.

Sasori gave a grunt. "I'm not getting into a civilians scanner."

"Try."

"I have, ten minuets is a waste of my time and yours, your not going to find anything new." Sasori said intensely. Sakura knew he was an impatient man, and when he thought something wasn't worth dealing with, he got bored. Easily it seemed. He was being childish, and weather he knew it or not didn't matter. Sakura was going to get him into that machine one way or another.

Sasori on the other hand was reluctant, grateful perhaps for a second that Sakura was at least a fraction smarter then those other nurses and she could understand. It wasn't necessarily him that refused to get into the machine, it was his feelings as well as his body that was irritated in waiting. And it was ridicules, he'd never had experienced actual human needs and functions in decades, it was completely unnecessary and demeaning to have to be a human. To eat, sleep, piss. All useless.

He needed to become art once more and quickly, before he actually did lose himself.

Sakura gripped him by the elbow leading him to the machine. "Get in now, your already wasting your time and everyone else's by fighting. Ill tie you down if I have to." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasori stared back at her before laying back on the bed.

"It's alright I'll be here." Sakura pulled up a chair near the machine. She knew she could distract him for the time being so he could get through at least one scan. The elderly nurse ran behind the glass wall before the machine erupted to life. Chakra flowed throughout the mechanism to track down any sources of disturbed chakra flow in his body while the electricity scanned the less deep sources like the skeletal and inners of Sasori's flesh.

"As if I'd need you here." Sasori stated harshly.

"Who pissed in your cereal this morning." Sakura said referring towards his grumpy mood.

"I suspect it's the old witch over there." Sasori noted to the troublesome nurse.

"Well aren't you one for elder abuse." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Sasori just smirked. "Their one foot in the grave anyways."

"Yea and you went the whole six feet under." Sakura laughed softly. It was a pleasant sound, like the chime of bells in the breeze, simple yet hypnotising.

Sasori had replied with nothing, noting the insignificants of the contradiction Sakura made. He'd never make the mistake of death, never again. He needed to manipulate the system to get his way after all, and to do that he needed Sakura on his side. So he said nothing.

"Hey, don't get all upset I was only kidding." Sakura gazed at Sasori with wide green eyes. He still didn't say anything, and that made her more wiry of what kind of situation it'll have to be if Sasori didn't play nice to her. She shuddered and the thought of his difficulty. She sighed, why did she even bother being nice? He was a rouge ninja working for Akatsuki. Then she remembered what Naruto said: about Pein's final words. And how Naruto was ever able to influence Pein's decisions on the world.

Pein was only trying to do good, to make peace. Without having war. But he took a wrong path for that peace. Sasori was just a man who joined Pein for that purpose to find a peace. Even if he killed and murdered, that's what all ninja's did after all, kill and murder for the sake of what they thought was good. Sasori killed for his art, and he thought it was good. She shouldn't be demeaning him for what he believed in, but nor should she be encouraging it.

If Sakura wanted his cooperation, without her having to use force to gather information, she'd need to get on his peace. On to what his peace was in a healthy manner.

"Sasori…"

"Hn." He gave recognition that he was listening and that was a step up.

"Your so lucky, I found you…" She whispered. Sasori cocked up his head. "Why is that?"

Sakura smiled at his response and continued. "Because I'm going to find out what is wrong with you, your chakra and your unstable body." Sakura said intensely as if finding out the answer will lead her to so much more capabilities.

Sasori took a moment to ponder this, instead he looked back up at the ceiling letting the mechanism continue its scanning. She was being reassuring and it bothered Sasori, was she manipulating him? But it seemed so real like she wanted to help him. But in doing so does she realize she'll be assisting a murderous beast like him? Who only kills for the likes of art. It was absurd her mood towards him. Both reassuring yet still she held an air of authority, considering his state of being.

'Fine.' he thought to himself 'Let her pretend she has everything under control, it'll be fun taking you into my collection.' All he needed to do was sit back and let her find the answers to reopening his chakra flow. He'd already planned out his escape. But he'll play ignorant, she'll just deduce its my knew sense of feeling, the oddness of my behaviour.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, your still too young.

--

The scans were done quickly and effectively thanks to Sasori's obedience. Now it was just to finish his physical examination. Sasori began to strip his shirt off for a nurse, under Sakura's supervision. That's when Sakura gazed wide eyed towards Sasori's back. "Sasori, you didn't get any new tattoo's did you."

"What are you talking abo-" Sasori was interrupted by Sakura as her hand began to trace the intricate seal imprinted onto his back. Sasori turned his head trying to see what Sakura was doing with no success.

"I'm going to try something… stand still Sasori."

"What the hell- Ah!" Sasori yelled out in pain as Sakura pumped a small amount of chakra into the seal. Sasori fell to the ground uncontrollably his muscles flung out into seizures. Sakura tried to hold him still before she accidentally pushed herself onto his healing ribs. He yelled out again through clenched teeth. "Fuck!"

Sakura instantly placed some healing chakra inside his system and his movements ceased. Sasori panted harshly as he slowly got to his knees. "Don't touch me." Sasori stated wide eyed with a killing intent. The seal on his back smoked as if it was a flame that was blow away.

"Sasori get up." Sakura demanded though her mind seemed somewhere else as if she had concocted an idea.

Sasori looked at her with narrow eyes not trusting her judgement, but he slowly began to stand up. Sakura walked to the window and punch the large frame, when she noticed Sasori hadn't completely gotten off the ground she gripped his hand and rushed out the window. Sasori was shocked by the turn of events but Sakura was able to lace chakra filled feet on to the side of the building then she leaped, running up the hospital. She ran as high as the building would allow and throw Sasori on the roof.

He got up hesitantly. And with a husky tone and piercing eyes he looked to Sakura. "Why the hell are we up here."

Sakura began walking up to him. "Its another test." She stated simply before grasping him by the neck. She walked to the edge of the building and held him there; Sasori dangled from six floors up. "At this height you can be easily dead unless you used chakra to break your fall."

Sasori immediately thought she was out of her mind, he couldn't use chakra, it was impractical yet the way she looked at him, as if she'd really didn't care weather he lived or died just that her theories could be proven other wise. "Ready?" She began.

"S-Sakura you bitch." He stated through harsh breathes.

"Set?"

Sasori now began to worry, he needed to live, he needed to become an artwork of eternal life.

"Go."

Sasori released a large breath, it seemed to be the only sound he could hear. As he began to lean back into his demise and damnation. 'I'm not going back, I need to live.' He began to repeat in his mind over and over again with such intensity.

'I have to live…'

The air began to rush past him as he saw Sakura looked down on him, the sun's light shun behind her, in such an angelic fashion it could have made any man cry. 'I'm not going to let her kill me again.'

Black markings appeared on his left thumb, as blue outlines rasied from his hand and raced up towards his back. A vibration of chakra pulsed from the marking on his back which then lifted him slightly off the ground breaking his fall at the last minute before he hit the earth.

Sasori panted roughly, the blue chakra depleted back to his left thumb. He didn't take notice of the events that took place; just that he was alive.

Civilians began to gather around him in surprise and awe, he took no notice in their gander only that his ribs hurt twice as much then before.

Sakura dropped from atop of the building and landed softly by Sasori still continuing to face down at him. She'd said nothing, noting full well she wouldn't explain her actions to him until later. He was enraged at her tormenting behaviour just because he could not defend himself, that gave her no right to fling him about like some kind of doll.

Yet he didn't get up until she helped him. "I had a few clones that I made wait down here before I dropped you. I wouldn't have let you died I hope you know." Now Sakura spoke again reassuringly but still placing that strength over him.

But he said nothing, cruel like he could have been but that would just prove to irritated her, to make her want to hurt. He needed her, and he'd do anything just to get out of here. And then what? Where would he go? What would he do?

He tried to get those thoughts from his mind. It didn't matter what he did next.

Then why did he come to Sunagakure in the first place?

He shook his head erasing his contradictions and doubts, to be in a human body was hell, to be in a human mind was hell.

Sasori nearly fell back onto the ground but Sakura lifted him more towards her for support. That last test certainly took its toll on his body. Sakura almost regretted putting him in such a position, but she got the answers she needed no less. It looked like cracking this investigation would soon go quickly and effectively as long as Sasori hadn't lost complete trust in her.

Though he had. He never trusted Haruno Sakura, nor will he ever. But he had no choice but too. That was the only way out.

Quickly Suna ninja's began to surround the two as Sakura made her way inside. "I'm sorry about the damage." she smiled. "I'll be sure to pay for that." She didn't bother explaining her motives to the Sunagakure officers, after all this was Sakura Haruno, her actions were always intended for good. So they let her pass through and Sakura helped Sasori to his simple hospital room. She laid him atop of the bed, as the nurse who she recognized as the one to do the physical examination walked in. "There is no need for a physical today, schedule it for tomorrow. Sasori had a long morning." Sakura winked and the nurse nodded and fled from the room.

Sakura then looked back to Sasori and placed a hand on his abdomen. He flinched instinctively. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you this time." Sasori relaxed his tense posture slightly letting her healing hand mend up his ribs.

"So doctor was the prognosis?" Sasori stated curiously.

The corner of her lip curled into a heart felt smile as she spoke with clarity. "I needed to test what kind of sealing jutsu it was. When I placed chakra into your seal, it rejected me, because I was tampering with it, yet when I was healing you it doesn't get active because I wasn't planning on trying to meddle with it, I was just trying to heal you."

Sasori took a moment to indulge this information before she continued. "Next it was all up to see weather you can control it, because obviously I couldn't, so with your life in danger I wanted to know if it would react to save itself."

"You make it sound like it has a mind of it's own." Sasori stated from what she'd spoken of.

Sakura smiled. "Well that's what I theorized. though I had to determine how you got the seal in the first place. When you died you had no such tattoo's on your back. Pein couldn't have been around to place it on you because we had your body watched until we killed him. But that's when I saw this." Sakura lifted his left hand, showing of the new marking that circled his thumb like a ring. "This is what controlled your chakra, this is what created and made that seal react."

"Basically I have two seal's working against each other, one to hold and subdue my chakra and the other to activate and manipulate it." Sasori looked back on to his hand. "So Pein could have controlled anyone member of the Akatsuki as long as we had our rings on, or at least wore it once, as if it imprints itself onto our flesh."

"Exactly, and before Pein died he would have still been connected with every Akatsuki members that's how he gave all of you back your lives." Sakura said releasing his hand. "But for what purpose?"

Sasori shrugged. "Continue his work, avenge him? Humph, as if anyone of us would have, were too proud as individuals I'm certain he would have known that."

"Maybe to change the way you lived… give you a new start in life, without being a ninja. Maybe that's why this living seal is eating away at your chakra reserves." Sakura said, Sasori stared at her wide-eyed.

"Stop naming it as if it were alive… is it actually eating at my chakra though?"

"Maybe… it would explain why I could not sense the seal in the first place. Seal's holding chakra isn't that hard to miss." Sakura stated.

Sasori felt as if his entire world just collapsed, with this seal he could never perform jutsu's let alone becoming eternal. "Sakura, find a way to take the thing off."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "To do that I would have to destroy one of the two seals, but this is all theory Sasori."

"It all makes sense." Sasori said intensely.

"I don't know how to destroy it though, I cant even get my chakra near it." Sakura said shaking her head at the idea. "Look I'll talk to the Kazekage, he'll have to decide what to do next, understand? just stay put and don't give the nurses any trouble." Sakura took her hand off of his ribcage noting that his wounds were completely healed.

Sasori stood up immediately infuriated with her, he took his hands and gripped her shoulders. "I need you to fix this now! I cant let this thing eat away my chakra, I need it."

"Calm down! Did you actually believe even if we got your chakra back we'd let you use it? You'll be a prisoner for life, unless you stay how you are: without any chakra, then you could actually live Sasori. Can have a new fucking life one where we don't have to play cat and mouse with you rouge ninja!" Sakura said strongly though she had let Sasori grip still, he was mad, she would let him be until he got through his thick head that things change.

Sasori let his red bangs hang in front of his eyes letting her words sink in, he slowly let go of her shoulders. He knew she was right. Yet he didn't want to believe it. But there was no fighting her. He smiled then, and that made Sakura vary uneasy. "Go to the Kazekage, your wasting time here. Don't make me wait Sakura." Sasori stated looking to her with dagger filled eyes.

Sakura nodded and left immediately the door shut and locked behind her.

It was her fault things turned out this way.

It was her fault that he died.

If he were alive he wouldn't have to deal with this bullshit.

If he were alive, he'd be the perfection of art.

He would be eternity.

"But you have no power."

Sasori's eye widened as he looked around his pale room, for any sign of another person. "Who's here?!"

"Oh I don't think he knows we're just as alive as him."

"Who the fuck are you." Sasori said.

"We are you."

Sasori took a moment to decide weather we was going insane in this body.

"We're here to give you want you want Sasori. Eternity, the earth everything yours."

Sasori smirked. "How would you know what I want."

"We know how much you want to live."

Sasori looked back towards his left hand, the rings markings didn't seem to do anything in particular, that's when the seal on his back began to ache.

"I'm the one your listening to Sasori I'm the one who is of the essence of your killer's intent."

"Hn. What are you."

"I am known as Yami." The ominous voice has stated. "Only your mind can hear and sense me."

"Then this is the other." Sasori said noting towards his hand.

"Akarusa, but he cannot speak to you as I do." When Sasori grew silent Yami felt ignored and became irritated. "Sasori, now that you have a great power such as myself you can release me."

Sasori grunted at that thought. "Your nothing but a useless demon; your going to die, understand."

Yami laughed bitterly. "Then how will you escape. I'm eating away your chakra as we speak. Soon enough I'll be too powerful for you to handle. Especially that medic, you think she could stop me?"

Sasori disregarded Yami by then, and instead he laid back onto his bed.

Waiting for Sakura to return.

--

A/N: Any mistakes will be immediatly fixed if i am noted. Comments and feedback are always welcomed. :)


	3. Objective

Objective

Gaara was more then particularly on alert. Sasori's sudden appearance shouldn't have been all that surprising; all things considered. And Gaara had to restrained himself with the site of the living dead, But on impact he was more on edge with such an essence of emergency, of a killer instinct from the sight of the man.

Gaara could have ripped him apart.

Could have… but proudly he held himself. Sasori betrayed his village, almost killed his brother, assisted in taking the bijuu and in doing so killed him, murdered the third Kazekage and disemboweled hundreds of Shinobi for his own ambitions.

Akasuna no Sasori deserved to die, a hundred times over.

And luckily Gaara was alive to do so.

Gaara's eyes filled with the idea's of how many ways to kill an S-class criminal and what lowly death he could penetrate the most effective pain on that man, that monster.

Monster…

That's when Gaara calmed himself realizing the word that uttered in so many who dared to look at Gaara once. He wasn't a monster any longer was he?

He sighed behind his desk staring at the evening sky looming over Sunagakure, beautifully glowing the surrounding sand in vibrant colors. It was so awe inspiring his village, his home. As the will of the Kazekage he vowed to protect his village and the people who were dear to him.

And Gaara of the dessert wasn't about to let Sasori destroy that.

Gaara was almost lost in his thoughts he hardly heard Sakura's footsteps as she entered the room. "Gaara-san." Sakura said as the Kazekage swiftly turned his chair to face her.

"It's Sasori…" Sakura began; his eyes narrowed sharply showing his undivided attention. "I've found two seals imprinted on his body, one on his left thumb where he once wore his Akatsuki ring and another on his back, one to subdue his chakra the other to release it… when I tried to decipher the seal using chakra it rejected me causing Sasori plenty of pain… That's when I theorized it was a different seal, like Naruto's… or you…"

"You mean to tell me you think the seal has a living thing in it?" Gaara questioned.

"No, I proved it's a living thing… You see when I threw Sasori off the building I was almost sure the seal would have reacted to save him, to save itself…" Sakura spoke reminiscing over the event which had taken place not so long ago.

Gaara was sceptical. "You could have killed him if you were wrong." not that it seemed to be a bad thing, he realized.

Sakura laughed slightly. "Of course I had made clones to catch his fall just encase, either way it worked, but that's not the only proof I discovered." the kunoichi continued thoughtfully. "In some ways the demon isn't like the bijuu… it consumes Sasori's chakra, devours it then leaves no trace that the chakra was ever there… as if it converts it into air."

"Sasori does seem to have a slight control of the seal as long as his life is at risk…" Gaara said. "He must have asked you to remove the seal correct?"

Sakura nodded before the Kazekage continued. "We could use that as an advantage… manipulate the creature… considering you can not dismantle it with chakra."

"But its not like we can constantly place Sasori's life in danger…" Sakura said half obliviously.

Gaara's eyes locked on her slightly bright, as if he had some new knowledge of the problem at hand. "We can… but the only difficulty is, if some how he'll be able to control the creature the more he summons it…"

"Possible but its only a matter of days until Sasori's chakra reserves are gone completely… until it all belongs to that creature, and when it does will it be strong enough to escape?" Sakura questioned her thoughts aloud.

Sasori's eyes led themselves to the window, watching the sand once more. "Only if the seal that releases the chakra destroys the seal that subdues it…"

"We… I mean Sasori and I thought that was how Pein was able to bring the Akatsuki back to life, because of the subduing seal because of the rings… he was connected to each Akatsuki member as soon as they joined. Why would he bother sealing a demon to eat away their chakra then?" Sakura said her mind was racing the possibilities.

Gaara took a moment to ponder this. "Only Pein would know that… and perhaps the creature itself… if its anything like the bijuu, we jinjuriki could communicate to the bijuu, when we were in need of its power or simply because it took control of us." Gaara thought of Shikaku and his experiences.

"Basically keep placing Sasori's life in danger until he's able to talk to the thing, until he can find out what it wants."

Gaara nodded. "But we cant take the risk of Sasori being manipulated by the demon, keep reminding Sasori what he wants and not what the bijuu wants from him. Understand?"

The theory became more intriguing as a truth then anything else, and Sakura took the chance. "Understood."

Gaara nodded once more dismissing Sakura with a kind gesture. Now that they had some concrete evidence of the Akatsuki's sudden appearance. It made them feel more accomplished then ever, now that Sakura Haruno had a new objective. Tame the beast.

And who else was more perfect for the job?

-

"I told you hag I am not hungry." Sasori spat bitterly. As he thrusted his arm and knocked down the tray of food he was given. He was annoyed beyond belief of the foul being re-entering his mind constantly; and he didn't need some nurse nagging his attention to eat.

Such pitiful bodily functions he'd gained.

'You know that can all go away if you just listened to me.'

"Shut up and leave." Sasori stated passion filled the nurse hesitated momentarily while cleaning the mess on the floor. Yet now frightened she rushed out of the room, regarding the Shinobi guarding to lock the door.

She hadn't had the clue to note he wasn't speaking to her.

"Get out of my head already your scaring everyone away." Sasori said as he sat up on the hospital bed stretching.

'Isn't that what you want, to be alone?' Yami stated with a hint of mockery in his tone.

Sasori disregarded him, Yami became quickly unamused. 'It isn't my fault that pink-haired kunoichi left and didn't come back. Remember I'm not that one who kept you waiting.'

Sasori rolled his eyes as he gripped a book that was gladly placed in his room, to occupy his boredom. He began scanning the pages. Before an unwelcome voice rang in his ears.

'Yum I'm almost finished eating your chakra.'

Sasori groaned loudly, a noise he'd only made when he was a child, when his grandmother bickered about unnecessary problems. But Yami quickly became the one living being on the earth that would have proven to be a greater annoyance. He'd rather have Diedara in his head then the vermin that was consuming him now.

'Stop pretending to read that book and listen to me.'

Sasori's didn't stop though, even if Yami was right. Sasori instead decided to become more attentive to the first volume of Ichi Ichi paradise.

'You mustn't tell the kunoichi I can speak to you, understand?'

Sasori perked up then. "And if I do?"

Pain quickly invoked his back casing Sasori to arch and shake uncontrollably. A few seconds passed and the pain shimmered down and only the smoking air flew slightly leaving his back. "Fuck you Yami, kill me already, what are you waiting for." Sasori hissed.

'You know I cant do that I'll die too, but what you can do is keep your mouth shut about me, like a good boy.'

Sasori would have ripped the flesh from his back by then if only to get him out of his body. But he knew that would useless and too painful to even describe.

'As if you haven't shaved the flesh off of another human being.' Yami said sarcastically.

Sasori's eyes narrowed as his fists tightened.

'I'm telling you Sasori keep me quiet and ill give you so much power… to go make the world everlasting Sasori.' Yami continued. 'too only those who deserve eternity, you'll be like a god.'

Sasori imagined himself as such, before an image of his killing blow appeared. "I tried turning myself eternal, it didn't prove effective I was always able to die."

'That's before you found me Sasori.'

"What?" Sasori demanded as he stood fists clenched.

'Wouldn't you like to have the immortality of Hidan? Yet still retain a non wilting body as a puppet? To have no human pieces? But your own sense of being?' Yami smirked cooing Sasori with idea's of perfection.

"How do you know about Hidan?"

Yami didn't have the time to reply as the door to Sasori's confinement opened swiftly. And a familiar pink haired women stepped forward. "Didn't I tell you not to cause any trouble to the nurses?" Sakura stated with a light smile, as the door shut behind her.

"Didn't I tell you not to keep me waiting?"

Sakura's smile slightly faded as her green eyes trailed the floor of the room before searching back at Sasori. "I'm sorry." She stated simply.

Sasori had no will to apologize for his behaviour and so disregarded her as he sat the book down on a stand by the his bed. Sakura glanced at the piece of literature and grinned with nostalgia. Yet she didn't pry on the selections of books at the establishment, because in truth there wasn't much verity. Instead Sakura filled the sudden silence with a question. "Sasori do you really want me to destroy the seal?"

Sasori gazed at her skeptically. "Your not going to throw me off a building are you?"

"No." Sakura lied, smiling innciently.

"Then yes." Sasori stated both tiresomely and surprised that Yami hadn't uttered a word since the coming of her entrance.

"Then tell me something…" Sakura began confidently walking over to Sasori and setting herself beside him. "Have you heard any… voices?"

"Voices."

"Yea, Gaara says if this thing is a demon it may have the ability to communicate to you…" Sakura asked green eyes intent on Sasori.

He waited for Yami's warnings and threats and piety excuses for his own survival. Then he thought of Yami's proposal…

"No." Sasori said simply showing off no hesitation or emotion what so ever.

"No?" Sakura sighed as she got up.

Sasori directed the subject onto a different path as he spoke smoothly. "What has the Kazekage told you?"

Sakura turned around slightly a smirk planted upon her lips. "That's classified, but I can tell you one thing."

Sasori listened patiently. "We're going to get that seal out of you as soon as we can… though we have no guaranty that you'll have your chakra back."

Sasori said nothing then, deciding weather Yami was still here. Weather he'd interrupt his thoughts. It was a pleasant sound the chime of his voice in his head… his alone. Was Yami afraid of Sakura? Is that why he fled? Is that why he threatened to keep himself a secret?

"Sasori." Sakura said brows furrowed at his sudden silence.

"What?" He asked finally.

Sakura rolled her eyes and began to leave his room. And almost roboticly Sasori stood and gripped Sakura's wrist. Sakura was slightly taken aback but the sear strength of the red-heads hold on her. Still so impossible strong even without chakra. "Sakura…" Sasori was racking his mind trying to find some sort of excuse for her to remain so that Yami's voice wouldn't return. "When can I go outside to train?"

Sasori's question was indeed something he had thought of for a while now, though long distance fighters especially puppet master's had the tendency not to train taijutsu effectively, but Sasori on the other hand liked to stay fit and if his puppets ever did fail him he'd still be able to become the perfect weapon.

Sakura smiled softly at the question and said calmly. "Yea sure, how about now?"

Sasori was slightly surprised by the urgency of the training session. But he nodded either way.

--

Now he wished he slide back into bed with Yami's repetitive nagging.

"Kids?"

"Not any group of children." Sakura began. "New academy graduates."

"Sakura-san were genin now you don't have to treat us like kids anymore." A small girl with long auburn hair wearing an abundance of freckles answered proudly.

"Oh yes Genin I'm sorry, Well Chizu-chan since Matsuri-sensei is away on an important mission. We're going to fill in." Sakura gave a bright grin.

Sasori snorted. He was never the type to take children kindly, nothing but pitiful minds. "Don't you think the Kazekage wont take me being outside lightly?"

Sakura gave a un-ac-knowledgeable wave. "Matsuri asked me to cover earlier anyways, Gaara wont mind as long as I keep you in check."

Sasori ignored her as he took the moment to look around his surroundings. They traveled to a near by training district which consisted much of sand and rock. Basically what Suna got its name for. Though he couldn't help but reminisce on his own prodigious achievements working along side his own team mates…

The thought was rapidly forgotten as a sharp pain arose from his back. Sasori was absolutely positive Yami was back and all his efforts of escaping him were futile. Until the pain became repetitive and soon an annoyence noting a small boy who currently was grinding his teeth upon Sasori's shoulder.

"Riku! Get off of him!" Sakura said worriedly pulling Riku harshly as Sasori stood there out of place and potentially bored. Finally when Sakura grasp the boy in her arms tightly, Riku began to struggle out of her grasp with no success.

"Riku stop it you bastered!" Chizu stated her chocolate eyes narrowed harshly.

"Chizu! Watch your mouth." Sakura said, as Riku gave in and slumped over dramatically in Sakura's embrace.

"That guy is pretty weak if he couldn't even dodge my great attack." Riku suggested.

Sasori's eyes narrowed as he looked to the boy, He had jet black hair yet it was un-ruling and long; spiking out on all ends though not one strand was left over his eyes, Which were a unique blue color. Instead of urging the child Sasori had replied with silence.

"See he doesn't even got the guts to talk back." Riku spat near the ground Sasori stood on.

This time Sasori lost his temper though his facade didn't revile it. He walked straight up to the boy showing off his height, then with a mocking intent Sasori spoke. "I'm not the one trapped in the arms of some women."

Riku flinched in anger. And once again began to lash out in Sakura's hold, Riku growled continuously before Sakura trusted the boy to the ground holding his position there. "How does Matsuri deal with you?"

"She take the stick outta his ass." Chizu explained.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Riku calmed himself by taking deep breaths. Sakura softly released him and he rose not bothering to the shake the dirt from his clothing. Sakura sighed once again. "Thanks for your help." she said sarcasticly as she looked towards Sasori though he gave no attention to her. Instead he was staring at a small figure peeking behind a rock.

"Who's that." Sasori said as he walked nearing the boy.

"No!" Riku roared literally as he ran halting Sasori in his tracks. "If you want to get to Kiyoshi you'll have to go through me first. Got it?!"

Sasori steered himself around the boy as he paced towards the nearest rock. Riku was about to run after him with another sneak attack. Before a familiar freckled girl stated. "Don't be an idiot Riku."

Chizu walked alongside Sakura as they made there way around Riku and behind Sasori. The red head peered around the rock to a shivering boy with what might seem like blond hair that would have been so many shades ligther; it was more white then anything. The boy stared wide-eyed in torment, breathing heavily as he backed away, tripping as he did.

Sasori looked tiresomely at the boy giving what would have seemed the most unemotional mask. He stepped forward and the boy slid back, Kiyoshi's dark eyes practically begging to cry.

"Stop tormenting the poor kid Sasori." Sakura said roughly as she walked past him and crouched at eye level towards Kiyoshi. "It's ok he wont hurt you Kiyoshi."

Sakura's warm smile was very inviting as the boy darted into Sakura's arms. Sakura rose softly to look at the rest of the team.

"Kiyoshi you have to stop being a pussy, got it? So scared of fucking everything." Chizu spoke sourly.

Sasori got the sudden image of Hidan, by the girls swearing. But Chizu wasn't brute and loud as Hidan was. But the thought fled quickly as Sakura spoke again.

"This is Akasuna no Sasori, and here is the genin team you'll be joining!"

"Joining?" Sasori stated.

"Yup, Officially you're a genin."

--

A/N: comments are always apperciated. And any spelling or gammatical erorrs will be corrected if notified. thanks :)


	4. Intentions

Intentions

Genin, of all things? If this was Sakura's way of letting him open up, there wasn't a chance in hell. Right there and then, Sasori had instantly made a pact with divine secrecy; because he could, he'd show Sakura Haruno what it truly was to live in hell.

Sakura, a light smile plastered on her lips thought other wise. In truth, Sasori becoming a Genin was not exactly planned by the Kazekage himself, but, because Sakura promised Matsuri to take over her team temporarily; well, why not invite the infamous puppet master?

The children were obliviously unaware of his true nature, and crimes, and even so, what harm was he now? Especially considering the seal was intact.

And maybe, just maybe since Sakura always had a whim of hope, thought now that he was human, its time he start living among some. Only then would Sasori learn to become one once again.

Sakura fuelled with a new sense of determination, stated the new teams first assignment. Sakura rambled in her kunai pouch until she found the cylinder object she was looking for. Lifting the scroll she began to read aloud.

"We are to assist Mrs. Gentama with finding her dog, Bruro. Understand?"

"Another fucking D-ranked mission." Chizu's blunt reply hung in the air.

All the while, a certain wild child with one finger imbedded in his ear ruffling for some wax; was wide-eyed at the response. "What?! Another one?! When are we going to get a real mission! I swear if I have to take this mission I'll eat the dog!"

Kiyoshi seemed subtle and refrained from the idea as he took a step back slightly. Then in a hardly audible tone he stated. "Your not going to really eat the dog are you Riku…"

"Settle down! No one is going to eat the dog." Sakura paused. "But the faster you complete this mission the faster you'll get a higher ranked assignment."

"Alright, Sakura-sensei's the boss." Chizu stated. "Now where's this hag's house?"

--

"I-It's you!" The elderly women exclaimed, pointing a crippled finger towards Sasori.

Sasori Stared her down, irked at her accusing personage.

"You're the red-head from the Hospital! You impatient prick! Couldn't lay in a scanner for ten minuets…"

Finally, the elderly nurses' face grew to mind, yes he remembered, the witch.

"Your haggard face becomes more prominent every passing day does it?" Sasori smirked.

The nurse grew instantly wide-eyed. "Why you-"

"Mrs. Gentama, excuse Sasori's poor behaviour…" Sakura rose her hands in defence.

"Well." The women began to calm slightly. "I'm glad to see your pretty face here Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, in gratitude before continuing. "Likewise Mrs. Gentama, but we were sent here on a mission, to retrieve your lost dog."

"Oh! Come in come in!" She stated in a reassuring tone beckoning Sakura and the other children inside her home. Sasori, about to step in and enter was quickly held back. "You can stay out here you stubborn pig." And with that the door closed abruptly upon his face.

"Damn bitch."

--

Sakura took the chance to glance around the quaint home. Finding the olden style contour to be insightful and inviting. Though Mrs. Gentama allowed them a seat, Sakura refused, while the other children followed and stood suit.

"I'm sorry we'd like to rescue your little Bruro as soon as possible, you never know how far he fled during those days." Sakura explained.

The elderly women showed no disapproval for Sakura's haste. And so nodding she shuffled to a drawer to find a photo.

In the mean time a mischievous black haired boy took the opportunity to sniff about, literally. Sticking his nose in the air, he lead himself towards an expensive display of china. Gawking towards the intricately drawn tigers plastered on a vase, he began to brush his finger tips atop it, outlining the large cat.

Surprised Sakura called out to him in an aggressive tone. "Riku! Don't touch anything!"

Riku, slightly startled by Sakura's intense voice turned around, his hand making contact with the glass as it began to fall. Chizu close by managed to slide along the ground to capture the vase, a brief moment of relief past before Chizu's head fell back on the armoire holding the rest of the china began to shift, slightly shaking.

Everyone in the room inhale sharply eyes intense, before the armoire suddenly stopped its motion. And everyone calmed, Chizu stood vase in hand before placing it back atop the wooden platform. She turned slightly glaring at Riku before sending her fist on his head. "Fucking idiot, don't." She paused hitting him again. "Touch." She hit him for the third time. "Anything!" One last punch and Riku began to rub his head as the sudden pain erupted.

"Chizu… don't hurt Riku…" Kiyoshi stated silently, Chizu glared at him, his eyes darted towards the wooden flooring, now pretending to find the lines dividing each tile of wood interesting.

"Everyone calm down we'll be outside in a second." Sakura reassured, before turning her attention back to Mrs. Gentama. "I'm sorry about them."

"No, no it's quite alright, children will be children after all." The elder women shrugged, before handing a photograph of her precious Bruro.

Sakura took it generously before leading the Genin to the door. Riku being up front opened the door. Each person seemed to jump at the statue placed man outside.

"Damn Bitch…" Sasori repeated.

Sakura blinked, then with her brows furrowed she stepped forward gripping Sasori's arm as she went. "Don't be such a child."

Sasori ignored her remark, no, he was focused more on the fact Sakura touched him, as well as to lead him around, like limp rag doll. The realization that this certain pink haired kunoichi was become absurdly more comfortable in his presence was the opposite of what kind of impression Sasori needed to leave. Though, great fully Sakura let go of him as the rest of the team exited the nurses house.

Hands on her hips she continued. "Were going to spilt up into three teams, Chizu and Riku, Kiyoshi and Sasori, and I'll be on my own…. Understand?"

Sasori eyed her suspiciously, he'd thought Sakura smarter then letting a criminal roam free with some child, but, knowing his murderer, she must have something planned for him.

Sakura as if to read his mind winked towards him. "Kiyoshi make sure you keep Sasori in check, while you two go to the eastern market."

Kiyoshi's eyes sparked slightly as he nodded.

"OK, Chizu, Riku scout the south, I'll take both the western and northern entrances, be back here at noon, which only leaves us with two hours, Bruro was missing for two days, which means he could be anywhere."

When the small Genin nodded, Sasori's eyes narrowed slightly.

Sakura took it as if everyone agreed and the groups dispersed.

Aside from both Sasori and Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi placed his hands in front of him trying to distract himself from the sudden silence. Before Sasori, his façade an unemotional mask, began to face east and started walking.

Kiyoshi dwelled on Sasori's slow pace, and spoke huskily. "Why don't we run-"

"I'm not running, I have no chakra I am not about to lose energy from trivial things like finding some lowly dog." In truth that wasn't the only reason for Sasori's walking steps. But considering Sasori had been dead for nearly a decade, his body wasn't used to such demands. And so he walked.

The hint of nostalgia hit him slightly when he followed a road to the market knowing the route very well. Since he was a child Suna's landscape imprinted itself in memory. Though he overlooked it, just stating it was an advantage to know his prison so well.

Finding themselves at the market place, an abundance of people rushing and crowed themselves through the street. The scent of cooked food raised through the air making any corner inviting. The vibrant colors of stands and shops were delightful to the eye, as children and adults swam through each one.

Kiyoshi, as a good student to his Genin team, immediately searched around the market in search of the dog. Sasori paid no heed to the child as a certain store dawned on him. Practically automatically he lead himself in through the glass door.

Instantly he gazed about the various marinates and wooden puppets. Ignoring the shop keeps suspicious looks and completely invoked himself in the wide array of collectables. Sasori's slick hand softly brushed upon the neck of a older worn nin-puppet, noting the red scorpion symbol imbedded on to it he smirked rather reminiscently. Sasori then cocked his head to a side facing the shop owner, whom presented himself close to Sasori.

"Can I help you?" Stated the elderly man.

Sasori gazed back to the puppet then to the man emotionlessly. Before replying; "Red Scorpion… I hear they're rare to find."

The elderly man laughed vigorously. "Anyone who knows of that symbol knows of the puppet master Akatsuna no Sasori… Made the best ninja puppets around, too bad he betrayed Suna, joined Akatsuki? Or something, and I hear he died a few years back…"

"Oh?"

"Yea that pink haired kunoichi? Sakura? That's the one! She saved Kankuro… if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have my best costumer!" The man laughed again. But not far after did he shake his head sombrely. "Too bad… I'm going out of business, cant supervise the shop see?" The man looked back up. "The doc's says I got some kind of heart problem? Or something rather… yea well I'm not doing so great, and saw dust an' cat hair aren't so good for my health you see? And no one wants the job, well I shouldn't say that…" The man laughed again. "Well no one is good enough for this store!" He rose his knuckle in praise.

Soon enough a small pure white cat came and pounced atop of the table, meowing as it did. The store owner turned swiftly and dashed to his cat holding her gently in his arms. "I can quit building puppets, but I'm not giving up lil' Yuki here!" He began cuddling the small cat roughly and the cat purred in return.

Sasori, uninterested in there array quickly wondered back to the shelves of puppets, his mind filled with jealousy. They're truly art, perfect… and I am not.

"Still thinking about living forever? You need a hobby."

Sasori startle stepped back. Recognizing Yami's voice, as a wave of his privacy fled him. His mind wasn't his alone and it became prominent when Yami spoke.

"And to think I might have finally gotten rid of you." Sasori spoke rashly whispering under his breath.

"Rid of me? You cant get rid of me Sasori you of all people should know that's hopeless." Yami laughed. Sasori noted the louder sense of voice Yami gained; and the ability to hear it so clearly, as if the world was silent as Yami spoke; became more of a hassle. The only indication of this would be Yami was stronger.

"Bingo! Stronger is right Sasori! I can almost smell the fresh air!"

Sasori immediately took a claming breath. "Everlasting…"

"What?" Yami questioned.

"Your promise, to keep me everlasting… does it still stand." Sasori stated harshly. Trusting a demon should have been out of the question, it was the only thing he knew though, that would halt Yami from sending another wave of pain. Because if Yami did not shut up Sasori would tell Sakura that he can listen to him. And on that note they compromised.

"Your wish is still upheld, have no doubt on that." Yami spoke with seriousness, before he spoke again. "Trust me." Sasori swore he could imagine Yami smiling at that.

And that just gave more intuitive to not trust him.

The thought quickly dissipated as the front glass door swung wide open a small white-haired boy ran in. Wide-eyed as he went. Kiyoshi pushed his palms onto Sasori's side, Sasori giving no will to dodge; was taken aback. A blue light quivered heatedly from Kiyoshi's fingertips.

Sasori Fell still, completely paralyzed in motion. All that seemed to be clear was Yami's fading voice as he spoke. "What! What is this!…"

Sasori unmoveable, looked down on Kiyoshi, seeing him panting heavily. His dark eyes giving Sasori a timid apologetic gaze.

"Who are you?!" The elderly shopkeeper announced roughly.

"I'm sorry…" Kiyoshi whispered. "We'll be on our way…" As he finished a small bead-eyed dog leaped from his arms, as it darted towards a particular white cat.

As they assaulted and chased one another around the store, both the shopkeeper and Kiyoshi in tow, Sasori still stood his ground motionless. Before the cat dashed in between Sasori's legs ridged with fear, climbing, it imbedded its claws in his thigh. Sasori let out a hum of pain, as much as he was able to, in his frozen state. The dog soon about to pound the cat was lifted from the ground as Kiyoshi planted another chakra filled hand onto him, causing the dog to fall limp in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"Kiyoshi endlessly repeated as the man pricked his cat from Sasori's leg, causing him to moan again.

"It's alright kid." the man stated slightly. "At least no ones hurt…"

Sasori felt immediately insulted at the irony of his words, before Kiyoshi halting from his ramble of endless apologies walked back to Sasori and brushed his fingers against his arm. Sasori un-stiffened with a silent breath of relief.

Sasori darted his eyes down at the boy before bringing his fist and swung it downwards locking onto the small boys head. Kiyoshi rubbed his head in pain, accepting his punishment in silence. It irked Sasori, Kiyoshi's quiet and pitying demeanour. He stated it shameful.

Therefore Sasori began exiting the establishment without sound, as Kiyoshi followed obediently behind. As the door closed the elderly man became irked.

"If your going to come in and harass my store at least buy something!"

---

It was quiet on the way back towards the meting area Sakura described. And the silent curiosity of the events of the Puppeteers store annoyed him endlessly.

Sasori broke the silence with a calm question not meting the white haired boys gaze. "What sort of Jutsu did you use on me?"

Kiyoshi was silently taken back at the question, yet answered him respectfully. "It's my kekkei genkai… allowing me to control my opponents chakra… momentarily…"

"Having two disadvantages, you must touch the opponent, as well as having a time frame depending on how strong your opponent is…" Sasori finished, describing his evaluation of what he experienced from the Jutsu. But what secretly surprised Sasori the most was how easily Kiyoshi was able to suppressed and control Yami… and he could have probably held that control for a solid period of time too.

Who… What exactly was this kid.

"R-right." Kiyoshi said hesitantly.

Sasori ignored him as Sakura's face came into view, as well as he two other children. "Wow, good job you two!" Sakura's green eyes widened explicitly.

"Yea! Looks like Kiyoshi isn't so fucking useless." Chizu winked. As Riku rushed up to Kiyoshi gripping the dog between his hands.

"Look at the thing… its wild!" Riku suggested in amazement.

Truly the dog looked more like an un-amused pug, then anything else… considering it was.

"Oh! Bruro! I missed you my lovely!" Mrs. Gentama stated excitedly snatching the pug from Riku's palms.

Riku quickly became aggravated at the elder women's actions. And it seemed he wasn't finished admiring the dog. Yet Chizu held him back before he was able to do anything.

Mrs. Gentama's brows furrowed as she walked towards Sasori, pug in hand. She looked him up in his dark eyes and stated respectfully. "Thank you for returning my Bruro Sasori."

Sasori grunted sarcastically.

Which pulled an aggravated nerve from the women. "Why you ungrateful little prick! I thank you and that's how you reply? You little-"

"It was Kiyoshi, he found the dog."

The elder women blinked in realization, and Sakura couldn't help but do the same.

Mrs. Gentama smiled and turned to the young boy. "Well I should have expected this much, this handsome boy had to have saved my Bruro." She noted towards Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi blushed softly. "I-It was nothing…" He whispered.

Mrs. Gentama grinned at Kiyoshi once more before waving good bye, Sakura walking along side Sasori, she couldn't help but feel a slight change in Sasori. Though small and can easily pass as insignificant, Sasori did give the full accomplishment of the mission to Kiyoshi.

And that simply, meant a great deal to Sakura.

That maybe there was more to Sasori that Pein saw, to give his life back. Maybe Pein found Peace in Sasori too.

Then perhaps he'll stay human.

Sasori noticed the small glimpse of a smile Sakura gave him. And it made him want to frown deeper.

There was no need for her to look at him like that, the affect of the compliment he gave Kiyoshi should have been ignored. He should have known Sakura would take things to heatedly.

Yet what she wont know is that he secretly thanked Kiyoshi if anything. Sasori found his ticket to freedom. And it was literally in Kiyoshi's hands. He was able to subdue Yami with a touch, and if Sakura can merely silence Yami with worry and fear by her presence.

Sasori found his key, but the price to pay was to completely stay with either Sakura or Kiyoshi for the entire process of Sasori's rehabilitation.

Truly a small price to pay for Immortality.

And with no doubt was Sasori ready to become art.

--

A/N: i figured as my readers you should already know that the reason Sasori runs away with his emotions sometimes is the fact that he is NOT a puppet anylonger, and so is HUMAN. That was just to clear up any confusion, and of course this entire story is written in Sasori's perspective, though i have Sakura's thoughts in there just so you understand Sakura's Views on the relationship, and Sakura will become much more dominant as the story continues. Lastly, If i add any Oc's in the story they are importent! If you dont like them dont worry i dont plan on having ANY Oc dominate the fic!

Any feed back and comments are welcomed! Thank you! ~Luv9 :)


	5. Truths

Truths

Sakura, after delivering the report to Suna's officials, gladly treated Team Matsuri to lunch. The children, grateful at the turn of events filled there stomachs. Sasori was not too egger with the treatment of food. Though none the less he didn't refuse. Anything was better then the food they'd served at the hospital.

The aroma thick and the air hot, it was more then a welcoming late afternoon. Retrieving the dog took not much then two hours of the day and Sasori quickly became bored. Though with Sasori, boredom was always a permanent façade imbedded to his features.

Sakura noticed this however, her eyes narrowed slightly playful as a slick smile appeared on her lips. "Sa-so-ri." she emphasised his name from across the small table.

Sasori easily heard her soft tone, she was obviously in a good mode. Somehow it reminded him of the moment she threw him off a building. Faintly irked, he turned his head slowly.

Her smile very promptly visible, she let her face rest on her folded hands, as her elbow lay upon the table. "You want to spar? A little hand to hand combat will do you some good."

The question was simple, her tone was soft spoken yet held that air of authority he dreaded. But the context of the question was… ridicules. She expected a zombie to fight? And be a comparable match?

"Yes." He still had an ego.

He replied as if losing to a girl was out of the question. Sakura knew full well she planned going easy on him anyway. Sakura didn't pry too much as she continued. "Great, how about we take these kids home while they leave us grown ups alone?"

"Sakura-sensei, don't be a bitch. I can take care of them." Chizu stated, picking at another piece of her food.

Riku in the middle of chewing a large portion of meat said. "I don't need anyone taking care of me!"

"Don't talk and chew that's fucking gross." Chizu stated disgusted.

"Don't fight…" Kiyoshi whispered after swallowing his last mushroom.

"Shut up Kiyoshi, I'm teaching Riku some fucking manners." Chizu said aggravated.

Sakura sighed. "Chizu is in charge, don't get them into trouble."

"Hell yes! Whatever you say sensei." Chizu grinned.

Riku snorted but reframed from saying anything, as he continued chewing.

Sakura decided to take note of the scenery, the quant little restaurant was quickly inviting and it was nice to just sit on its patio eating Suna's favourites. And without no gust of wind to be sought the humid day seemed, just to begin.

The earth was thick beneath their feet, feeling the light breeze as sand flew in tow. There were no trees but large dirt plastered boulders. Though they weren't using any chakra or weapons, Sasori still felt negative to the idea of seeking refuge between said boulders. After all, Sakura was always known of her superior strength, and he didn't doubt her abilities even without chakra.

Sakura hand on hip, a cat like grin playing on her face, was ready and waiting. Sasori got into a defensive stance breathing in the scent of brisk sand tickling his exposed skin. He narrowed his dark eyes indicating her forward.

She nodded and rushed ahead bringing out a clenched fist, she quickly halted her pace when she came into contact with his hand. Instantly with his hand tightly gripping her fist he pulled her down to his side before taking his free hand to make for a blow to her exposed stomach pushing her upwards.

Though it was anticipated, she flexed her abdomen, settling the attack before she reach forth with her hand unbounded and gripped the side of his head. She smiled grimly as he sought her next move with no defence, she pulled his head across causing him to land on the ground face first.

He inhaled the debris with lack of concern as he softly, with delayed motion; lifted his arm up holding his weight as he spat out grains of dirt. Sasori brought himself to kneel, before finding an outreached hand. Sakura looming over him in slight worry. "I'm sorry."

Sasori snorted as he wiped his face of sand ignoring her hand in the process. He straighten himself once more before clearing his throat, noting her to continue. She smiled once again bringing with it a soft glow of attraction to his wilfulness.

This time she held a more defensive position. Sasori rapidly held out his elbow gripping hard to his fist for a more accurate thrust. Sakura noted the movement as she with an open palm, exerted his blow causing him to lead to another direction. As she evaded him Sakura flicked her hand to make contact with his gut, he reacted with exalting a breath of pain.

Unwilling to let her continue he turned up to her, entangling his feet with hers' bring her to fall back. Though as she fell, she placed her hands back to capture her fall and lift her up. Yet abruptly Sasori threw his arms at her legs before she had the chance to bring them to full contact with his face. He pulled her legs down compelling her to fall on her back.

Sasori smirked down and her, she smiled in return then with narrow eyes sated. "Don't count on the next time."

Suddenly three kunai knives flew across the training ground towards Sasori and instinctively he lifted his arm out as two of the three kunai embedded itself to his forearm. He clenched it as pain erupted. He examined his wound before looking up towards his intruder.

A blonde grasping an overly large fan prepared in a stern attacking position. While a familiar cloaked figure stood by her, scrolls overbearingly on his back, with face of both slight shock and anger. "Akatsuna no Sasori… didn't you die?" The man said taking a step forward.

Sasori gritted his teeth as he clenched his arm to his chest breathing heavily, he felt his heart pound hard inside himself with sudden intensity as the blood began to trickle from his arm.

Sakura immediately rose to her feet facing both the sand siblings. "Kankuro, Temari I can explain…"

"There's nothing to explain, he's not dead, and the fact your fighting him shows me more then I need to know." Kankuro rapidly grasped a large scroll hanging upon his back and laid it on the ground, then suddenly with a puff of smoke the crow appeared. Stern and ready to attack.

With a flicker of hand gestures the puppet rose to life dashing after Sakura. Sakura wide-eyed was then carried off to the side of the battlefield away from sudden danger. The pinked haired kunoichi trapped yelled an angry plea "No! Stop it! You don't know what your doing!"

The siblings ignored the kunoichi cry as Temari brought her fan forth as a large gust of wind erupted heading straight for the rouge.

Sasori, unable to escape the blast stood his ground letting his forearms cross in front of him in defence. Allowing the wind to scrap against his body, the scratches buried itself in his flesh as blood mingled with the rush of wind. Sasori was unable to see his attackers from the ongoing gust of sand and wind and was suddenly struck inside a wooden confinement of Kankuro's summon Black Ant.

Sasori was instantly worried panting heavily feeling the heat of life start to leave him. Which is when he heard Sakura's fearful voice from a distance, "Sasori!"

Sakura slammed her palm against Crow as it released her, destroying it before it was able to dash after Sasori with dagger filled arms. She yelled for him once more as Temari rose her fan to the trapped Sasori.

Sasori Hesitated at Sakura's cry, and instantly froze. He was trapped, he couldn't find even the shimmer of light through the wood grains from within the puppet. Completely sealed. The thought of nothing else arose. All was silent for a moment. Knowing his death was near he closed his eyes. Art.

He was going to be art.

Either dead or Alive.

Sasori chose to live.

He opened his eyes once again the sensation of the blue patterned chakra appeared on his left thumb raised from his hand and raced up towards his back. A vibration of chakra pulsed from the marking on his back which with a burst of chakra freed him from his cage.

Sasori stood softly before Temari's winds raced after him once more. The chakra began to heal his wounds instantly. Sasori stood his ground as he began to walk through the wind, his gaze down as if possessed.

Sakura blinked at Sasori's intensity of chakra. Not only that, for when Sasori began to raise his head his face became a maze of design as blue completely invoked his eyes.

Temari stood back as her wind jutsu began to dissipate. "Wha-what is he?" She hesitantly stated.

Suddenly with a flash standing from the middle of the battle field Sasori appeared behind Temari. "Idiotic children…" The winds that once dissipated, was reformed by Sasori as it back lashed upon Temari's back, sending her flying to a near by boulder. The force of the impact knocking her unconscious as she fell to the ground.

Sasori's piercing chakra invoked eyes darted towards Kankuro next. "You cant kill the everlasting." Kankuro didn't have the chance to escape as Sasori rose his hands, chakra strings latching onto the now destroyed pieces of The Black Ant, and he flung them harshly back towards Kankuro.

Kankuro ran, dodging most of the larger pieces before he was hit wood meet his abdomen and he kneeled in pain.

The soft smog of sand slowly disappeared. Sasori stood hesitant yet firm. Then with soft movement he tilted his head to one side. Sakura held herself wide eyed and slightly frightened trying to clam her racing thoughts piecing together the origin of these events.

Sasori stared at her vibrant emerald eyes as if intoxicated before a sharp whisper rang through. "One more left."

Sakura's eyes narrowed sharply then, noting one key point, That wasn't Sasori that was speaking, it wasn't his voice…

Sasori was ready to dash forth, when immediately a child ran through onto the clearing. Sasori persuaded his footing to halt, Sakura noticed the muscles in his stance was forced which only continued her suspicions.

Then, Running straight towards Sasori hands forward; the boys' hands finally made contact with his chest.

The light haired boy yelled as he pulsed his own chakra through Sasori's body. Sasori immediately reframed stepping from the boy and he held his head in slight agony. Sasori's chakra retracted from his eyes and face. Taking refugee in his back before disappearing lastly into his hand.

Sasori began to fall to his knees the last thing he saw with blurred vision was Sakura's worried façade running towards him.

Then he faded into unconsciousness.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale…

Is that the scent of flowers? Of rain…

It rarely rains in Suna…

He let his eyes softly open, with his slight blurred vision he only could capture the shape of two people. And they were whispering… what were they talking about?

"I saw him, he was able to stop that transformation from continuing… Like he was waiting for Kiyoshi to touch him…" It was the faint voice of a women. "You were right Gaara, there is some kind of demon in him, and with the information we gathered from the other villages with their respective Akatsuki members, just like the others he'll-"

"Enough Sakura." The kazekage was here? Why… Are they talking about… Sasori? Are they talking about me? "We'll discuss this later… That's when we'll decide what to do."

Sakura nodded as Gaara left the recovery room. She sighed, then Sasori's half lidded eyes closed again, it stung holding his eyes open when he could barely see.

Though, he sensed Sakura's presence nearing as she sat on a chair near his side. "Damn it Sasori, why do I even bother helping you? You don't even admit when your eavesdropping." Sakura stated through gritted teeth, she was mad at him and opening his eyes again would just cause more trouble, so he resorted to sarcasm.

"You just talk to loud, Sakura." It didn't come out the way he planned it to, it wasn't sarcastic as rather extremely tired, which he was, but he would rather be illusive to the idea, it was such a human trait.

She was quiet for a period of time, as if contemplating the exact thing she wanted to say at this exact moment. "Sasori…" She'd whispered.

He didn't tilt his head or open his eyes, but she knew he was listening. "If your not going to tell me the truth right now that's fine, I just want you to know at least what I know."

Again an extended pause, her constancy for suspense wasn't reassuring, but he waited none the less.

"Sasori, you will die vary soon. And I know Yami knows that too."

It was as if time had stopped for this one moment, he'd opened his eyes wide and stared at her, how did she know about Yami? How come Yami hadn't sent pain running up his back by now?

"Sakura-"

"Shut up I'm talking." She looked towards him in amused voice, and dangerous eyes. "So it's true then… We got word from the other villages, that not only are you alive but other Akatsuki members as well with the same markings. Most have died several days ago, and we only heard word of there deaths until now."

She looked towards him intently. "All of them had stated the exact same thing before they died from the marking on there back… That the demons' name was Yami."

"Exactly-"

"Wait Sasori, I'll tell you the reason your not dead yet." Sakura took in a breath. "It was a gamble really to tell you all this, I didn't actually know if Yami would kill you or not."

"You placed my life on a gamble?" Sasori snorted.

"Che." She smiled. "I thought you'd be used to take by now, being thrown off buildings and what not."

Sasori ignored her lack of regard for his survival, and waited to hear more of what she deemed to say.

"I've always theorized that there was more then one demon in your body is that true?"

"Yes Akarusa, he'd lifted his hand reviling the markings around his thumb." He had nothing to lose now that Sakura knew the truth he'd might as well speak of everything, and everyone.

"Yes to suppress Yami." Sakura smiled . "Obviously from the reports from the other villages investigations, Yami and Akarusa inhabit every Akatsuki member. But I'm sure with there deaths… there picking-"

"A host." Sasori interrupted. "To live in a human body? What are they some kind of spiritual element then?"

"Maybe not spiritual, maybe they have some kind of form like the bijuu, just repressed in many bodies…." Sakura contemplated.

Sasori continued for her. "The more seals there are…"

"The more harder it makes it for the bijuu to escape." Sakura stated. "Why would Pein want these types of demons to have a host though? Didn't he sought out to create a world of war with them, to release them?"

"Yes, Though…" Sasori continued. "There was always something off handed about Pein as if he was being controlled from a higher power, Itachi suggested something like that to me once. But I never actually believed him."

"A higher power in Akatsuki…" Sakura processed this, it nerved her, just when they thought they killed off the last of the Akatsuki. "Still it doesn't make sense, if the demons were going to kill there host anyways why bring the Akatsuki back to life?"

"My being alive has to do completely with Pein, perhaps he actually wanted us to live…" Sasori brought himself into an up right position on the hospital bed. His shoulder cracked nicely as he did.

"How long have I been laying here?" He finally asked.

"Six hours its almost midnight." She stated, not bothering to look up at him as she digested what they'd discussed. "We have no reason to believe that anything we just said is true."

"Maybe, but our theories at the moment are the closest thing to truth." Sasori sighed. "Are those Shinobi alright?"

It took a moment for Sakura to understand what he meant but she smiled and replied. "Yes Kankuro and Temari are stable, they should be out of here in a few days at most." Sasori, someone who could have cared less of the injuries he'd caused, was becoming more… human.

Sasori nodded. He was tilting his head slightly grawy from sleeping till late.

"I saw you hold Yami off until Kiyoshi came." Sakura stated tilting her head so she could face him fully. "Akarusa probably noticed you were in danger and release him…"

"Hn." He laid himself back down.

"At least we know Akarusa represents some good, right?" Sakura suggested. When he didn't say anything she rose to her feet, stretching. "Well I should report to the Kazekage, he doesn't like to be kept waiting either." She winked.

Before turning Sakura felt Sasori's grip on her hand. "Stay."

For the first time in all the days she'd spent with him; this was the sole moment where she felt a flutter of heat electrify from his touch. Her mouth went slightly dry.

"Yami is quiet around you." He stated emotionlessly.

Sakura nodded as she sat back down.

He let go of her hand when she was completely seated.

He closed his eyes and slept soundly.

Knowing Sakura stayed by his side the entire night.

Sorry this took much longer than expected, next chapter will be out _much_ quicker though. ~ Luv9 :)


End file.
